Don't Stop The Music
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Max, Rachel, Berto and Kat all attend one of N-Tek's annual charity balls. Fluffiness ensues.


__

Hello! This is a late night, (or actually mid afternoon, but shh…) creation. Don't blame me if it doesn't make sense! I am eternally thankful to Cat for being my Kat in this story. Did that make sense? Oh if you count it does. *grins* Anywho, she had enough 'spunk' to pull it off. Yeah. Right. Uh huh. So yes. Half of this story might not make sense. So? It's cute! And it has Kat and Berto in it! Be happy!!! And Cat? Be happy! This is your Berto and Kat romance. You betcha. It's not exactly what you requested, but dang it's still good! If you really REALLY want I might write the sequel… if you read this fic you'll understand. Let's just say it has almost nothing to do with Kat and Berto. Oh read the fic, it'll make sense. Hopefully. I would like to thank Cat, my co-author, who without, this wouldn't be possible. Look at this chapter title. Private joke! Whoo! I'd also like to thank Maxy for her interest and hugs all through the way. Also her wise words which you might occasionally see in here. Thank you all. You are the best. I'm leaving now. Oh wait! The story belongs to me. Max Steel doesn't. Nope. Not at all. I'm making NO money. None. Nope. I'm leaving now. No really! Stop looking at me like that! I am! *gets carried off by Sleet*

****

Breathless

"One, two, three… one, two, three… Max! No! There is no four in one, two, three!" Rachel said harshly, attempting to teach the nanotech Wonder Boy, how to dance the waltz.

They were not really sure why they were here really. Well, technically they knew. It's a charity ball, hosted by N-Tek. They had to be here. Rachel had flown all the way from Europe to be here, it must be important. But still, the agents were not exactly thrilled at the idea of having to dance the night away. Well, they pretended they weren't. They really were. They were just pretending. You get the point.

One could tell they were thoroughly enjoying themselves however. You could tell as soon as they all walked into the grand ball room. Smith had seen them first, from his seat of honour at the head of the room, and couldn't help but smile.

Rachel and Max had arrived first, and were simply radiant. Rachel had left her hair at its short length, adding many sets of sparkling jewel clasps, which held her hair at interesting angles. Her dress was a deep crimson red, matching the carpeting bellow them, and fell gracefully to the floor. It shimmered and was sheer, with another slip underneath to add some actual cover. The back was low, right to the base of her spine, while the neck was high, and went around her throat. The heels she wore wrapped around her ankles, and gave her about two extra inches, which he knew she was utterly enjoying by the way she walked. Max, the perfect gentleman, had her arm in his, wearing a simple jet black tuxedo. His cummerbund was the same deep red as her dress, as well at his bow tie. In his breast pocket, was a single red rose, and as they turned down the aisle to their table, Smith saw that an identical rose was tucked into Rachel's hair. He couldn't help but shake his head with a grin.

Next up was Berto and Katherine, not radiating quite as brightly, but he knew that would change as the night went on. Berto clasped Kat's arm just as Max had, but Smith couldn't help but shake his head. The poor boy was nearly in shock. He looked perfect, in every way, but… he was terrified to say the least. The first obvious difference was the fact that Berto had traded his thick glasses for a pair of more stylish silver frames, fitting his smaller face to perfection. His tuxedo was the same dark colour as Max's, but the cummerbund and tie stayed the same black colour as his jacket and slacks. As Smith squinted however, he could see the glittering cuff links at the ends of his sleeve, glinting in a dark blue, and the pearl buttons on his shirt were of the same colour. He smiled nervously at the young woman on his arm, which Smith still assumed was Kat, but then again… who could tell? Her dark hair had obviously had some form of extensions, and was twisted up into some form of twist. Being male, Smith had no idea what it was called, but whatever it was, she looked beautiful. They had left small pieces of hair out of the pins and hair spray's hold, and curled them slightly so they framed her face. As she turned her head to smile at a colleague, the light hit, and he saw that she had highlighted her hair with the same blue colour her bangs had been. Sparkles covered the skin that was exposed by lack of dress, and that was quite a lot. Her dress was the same colour as her hair and eyes, matching perfectly to Roberto's blue state of dress, and twinkled in certain lights. The straps were almost non-existent, and the dip in her dress almost seemed humanly impossible. That was Kat for you though. As she and Berto turned, following Max and Rachel's path, he saw that the dress slit up dangerously high as well at the sides, causing a few surprised glances. Her shoes were surprising low in comparison to Rachel's, as Smith gathered she didn't want too much of a height advantage on her date. They were sandals, and he almost laughed as he noticed that she had painted her nails for the occasion. Very un-Kat-like, to say the least. 

But that had been the beginning of the evening. It was now four hours and about twenty glasses of punch later, and Rachel and Kat were attempting to teach the two men how to dance. It was quite the sight.

"Now… One… two… three… no… MAX!!" Rachel yelled.

"He's doing it the Max Steel way, Rachel," Kat said with a giggle.

"That would explain it," Rachel replied with a grin.

"I resent that!" was Max's pouting reply.

"Oh be quiet you and try not to- OW!" Rachel yelped.

"Step on your feet?" Max finished meekly.

"You're not one to talk, Clogfeet," Kat said as Berto snickered, jumping back from his invading feet.

"It's not my fault I never went to a dance!" Berto replied, trying not to whine.

"That's why we're fixing this now… but I really can't teach you anything if you won't touch my waist, Bee," Kat said, grabbing Berto's hand and rightly putting it at her hip.

"Sorry," Berto said, turning a bright red.

"Don't be sorry… do you know how to dip?" Kat said with ease.

"Only skinny dip," Max muttered, just loud enough so they could all hear.

"Excuse me…" Berto said, walking over to kick Max in the shins, before coming back to Kat and resuming their previous dancing position.

Max yelped, grabbing his abused shin, "Riiiiight… secret…"

Rachel grinned wickedly, "You're not really one to talk, Mr. Steel."

Max coughed nervously, eyes darting around the room, as Kat and Berto gave them shocked expressions. 

"Riiiiight… secret…" Rachel continued, faking innocence. 

With that, Kat looked up at Berto, "Shall we try again?"

"O-okay…" he said, fighting off the shaking.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad Kat… the big, bad Kat… the big, bad Kat…" Max sang brightly, spinning Rachel around.

Rachel paused, draping herself over his shoulder, "Hush and dip me, Steel."

"Gotcha," Max replied with a grin.

"Now," Kat started up again, as the two other agents got lost in each other again, "Put your right hand on my waist, and your left in my hand."

Berto obliged, never loosing his red colour, "Uh huh…"

"Now. You're gonna step forward with your left and I'm gonna step back. Put your weight on the foot. Then step back on the right and step, step, step. They step back, step, step, step, step. That's it…"

Berto looked down at their feet, watching, "So basically it's just an immense amount of stepping."

"Wow, you really are brilliant bro," Max said as Rachel and him slid by.

"I'd tell you to shut up, but it goes against my ethics," Berto replied.

"Since when do geeky computer techs have ethics?"

Rachel whapped the dark haired agent who's arms she was in, giving him a look.

"Thanks Rache."

"Anytime." 

Kat continued dancing this entire time, refusing to get into this battle just yet, "Relax Bee. This is the cha cha. You can't do Latin dances if you aren't loose," she looked to Max with narrowed eyes, "Don't say it."

Max mocked zipped his lips, Rachel rolling her eyes, "If only it was that easy…"

Berto smiled weakly, "I'm… loose…"

Max snickered in spite of the zipper and Rachel fixed him with a glare.

"Roberto, if you don't relax I'm gonna…" Kat said menace in her eyes.

"Do I dare ask?" Berto gulped. 

"Let's try it again," Kat said with a sigh, Berto nodding, both totally oblivious to Rachel and Max's look.

"Speaking of which…" Rachel said, taking Max's hand again, as they had been stationary much too long.

"Darn. Thought you'd forgotten about me."

Kat looked at Berto, trying to ease his trembling, "Don't make me massage you in front of them! You're acting like I'm taking your parachuting."

"Betcha he's starting to think parachuting would be easier…" Max sing-songed. 

"I heard that," Berto nearly growled.

"Heard what?" Max replied, still singing.

Kat threw her hands into the air, "I give up!"

"You're disturbing the moment again Steel. We're going to the punch bowl, " Rachel said, her voice holding it's regal authority. 

"No we're not! I'm watching the two- Eep!" Max said, as Rachel grabbed his upper arm and dragged him off.

"You… umm… look…" Berto started, flushing brightly, trying to break the silence, "You look very nice tonight..." 

"Thanks Bee. If you wanna try again, we can start with the slow dance. That one's pretty easy," Kat said with a shrug.

Berto squeaked, making funny noises at the back of his throat, "O… oh… okay…"

"Shh… just relax. Now, place your hands on my waist again. I'm going to put mine around your neck," Kat started, waiting for Berto to do so, which he did, obviously just remembering to breathe, "Now, just sway…"

Berto swayed as best he could, his breathing harsh occasionally. Kat sighed softly, gently rubbing his neck, watching his eyes. He jumped slightly, before smiling at her hesitantly.

"What? This works on Jacob," Kat replied to his odd look.

Berto raised his eyebrows, trying not to look or get defensive, "Jacob?"

Kat returns the expression, "My neighbours cat." 

"Oh!" Berto said, laughing nervously. This would be one of those times that he would face-fault if he could.

"Who did you think it was?"

"Someone else?…"

"Like who?"

"A significant other?" Berto replied, shrugging as best he can.

"I'm single. Too hard to date people not in the know."

"I wouldn't know."

"Really?"

"No I'm lying. I have a platinum blonde girlfriend who lives in my closet. Of course really. I don't have much of a life."

"I just assumed… you'd have a girlfriend…"

"What would I tell the girl? "Oh yes, I'm the voice in this guy's head, so if I suddenly start talking about bombs and blowing things up, don't worry. I'm just… joking?" 

Kat chuckled, "Good point."

"It's one of the few parts of my job I can't stand. You sure miss out on having a normal life."

"Unless of course, you date a co-worker."

Berto scoffed, "Easy for you to say."

"You think?"

"Yes. I think I know you well enough to think so."

"You've obviously never met the guys I've dated…"

"Kat you're intelligent, athletic, witty," he said hesitantly, taking a deep breath, "Beautiful…" he paused there, gesturing on the rest of the sentence, his tongue suddenly tied. 

"Unfortunately, most guys only see the outside and ignore the in…"

"I would never do that... You are who you are to me because of how wonderful to are all together. I just... I just hope you know that," Berto said, pushing a piece of Kat's hair out of her blue eyes.

It was Kat's turn to blush, the colour beautiful on her, "Thank you… Hey!" she said suddenly, "You've finally relaxed."

"Yeah, I guess I have," Berto said, suddenly grinning, "I got you to blush, didn't I?"

"Hush up, Martinez."

"Hushing!"

"Good, otherwise I would have had to make you."

"Are you implying something Katherine."

Kat looked at Berto innocently, "Poooossibly."

"Unless it has to do with you kneeing me, you being in the perfect position I might add, I'm not even sure I would object," he retorted with a smile, just as innocent.

"Later," Kat said with a wicked grin.

Berto opened his mouth, no words coming out, before closing it again and taking a deep breath, "Darn. I think my confidence just escaped."

Kat laughed, "Why are you so shy around me?"

"Uhh… superiority?"

"What?"

"You're a level up on me, even if we are both of Team Steel, Kat. I was kidding though," he said, sighing slightly, "Last time I try to be humorous…"

"Aww… I'm sorry. I'm not thinking clearly right now."

"That would make two of us, Kat."

"Ya know what? I don't think I've laughed this much in a long time…"

"What about with Steel over there?" Berto said, his eyes turning to Max and Rachel, who are spinning around dangerously, laughing, "You two get along well."

"Only because we're like clones of each other."

"You just have yet to fall into the green Jell-O?"

"Exactly."

"As much as it seems like fun, I wouldn't suggest it… taking care of both of you might send me into premature senior insanity," said with a grin, it fading as he went on, "Besides… I have had a hard enough time watching Josh go through the pain of being two people. I don't know what I'd do…" he trailed off.

"One thing I am grateful not to have to worry about," Kat said softly.

"Myself as well."

"I think he'll be happy with Rache though."

"If they ever fully admit it to each other, or themselves for that matter. It seems that when ever he pledges his deep, everlasting love for her, he's "Out Of It"." 

Kat snorted, "Supposedly."

"My thoughts exactly. But, they will be happy, sooner or later, probably the later sooner than the sooner knowing them," Berto said, pausing a moment before continuing, "It's too bad people who love each other can't just tell them… it would make life so much easier."

"Yup," was Kat's simple reply.

Berto stood back, looking at her, "Now who's being the silent one?"

Kat shrugged, "Just thinking."

"Penny?" Berto asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it… yet."

Berto smiled, bravely tipping her nose before pulling her close, "K."

Kat lay her head against his chest, "You're very comfy…"

"Good to know that if I ever need a fallback job I can apply for being a pillow…"

She grinned evilly, "Full body."

He choked in spite of himself, caught off guard.

"You okay?" Kat giggled, fully aware of what she had just caused.

"Just fine…" he said, his voice a little higher than earlier, "You uhh… just smell lovely. Yeah."

"You smell good yourself. Are you wearing CK1?"

"I couldn't tell you… Max just sprayed me before we left. I'm not big in the cologne knowledge department."

"I'll have to ask him then," she said with a grin, "You smell really good…" 

Reaching up she sniffed his neck, causing Berto to warm, "And I'll have to thank him… we now make the perfect good smelling pair," he said, nearly slapping himself when he realised what he just said. 

It was taken better than he thought though, and Kat merely snorted into his neck. They swayed for long moments, Berto sighing and leaning his head against Kat's. Her voice broke the perfect silence after a few moments.

"Wanna go outside? I think the party's ending…"

She was of course correct. As Berto opened his eyes, he realised the band was packing up. The music must have ended ages ago. He chuckled lightly.

"And I'm supposed to be the observant one. Let's go."

They took each other's hands, walking out the large bay doors on the opposite end of the building from whence they'd entered. A large garden of some way sorts spread before them and Berto smiled at the peace. The sun had long fallen into the water. It was so beautiful out. Berto put his free hand to up to shield his eyes, peering off at two specks far away in the distance. As his eyes narrowed her recognised Max and Rachel's laughter bouncing off the waters. He smiled and pointed.

"I think we'll be having the gardens to ourselves…"

Kat squinted, and finally realising who they were, smiled brightly, "I don't think we'll be seeing them 'till tomorrow."

Berto turned to her, trying to hide his shocked expression. What was she implying? That they were? She couldn't possibly?..

"Max's house is thadda way," she said with a impish grin.

"Right… I…" Berto started, shaking his head to clear the thought, "No then, I seriously doubt we will. Just you and me, _el querido_…"

"What's that mean?"

"_El querido_?"

"Yeah. I took French."

"Mmm… another language to learn… Darling. It means darling."

"Really, ma petite chou?" she said with a smile.

Berto grinned, "Really. And since when am I a cabbage?"

"I thought you didn't know French!"

"I watch enough foreign films to know all the sappy phrases."

Kat laughed, "It's a French term of endearment."

Berto's laughed mingled with her, "And we though Max was weird… at least he doesn't call Rachel a vegetable. But thank you none the less… I feel loved…"

"As you should," Kat nodded, "Would you rather I used chere?"

"Uhh… well… if it comes from your lips, it has to be good doesn't it?" Berto said with a flush.

Kat had no witty response this time, only a faint smile as she gestured to the intricately patterned grounds before them, "Well ma chere, shall we walk into the gardens?"

"We can walk in, but whether or not we walk out, is another question…"

Kat turned to him, faking surprise, "Why Berto, are you flirting?" 

"I was merely suggesting that the gardens… are exquisite and…" he smiled meekly, "Maybe?"

Kat looked at him with a grin, "Good. You wanna try it?"

"This is me we're talking about. I'm always up for a mental challenge."

"Uhh…" she started, looking around, "You lead."

"Of course m'lady," he said starting off into the pathways with ease.

They had been walking a few moments, when Kat paused holding up a finger. She took off her shoes, hooking them in two fingers, before jumping to Berto's side again.

"Do I need to carry you now?" he grinned.

"You think you could?" she said, crossing her arms, mock anger.

"I now train with the Almighty Steel, Kat. I could."

"I dare you."

Berto stopped, turning around at the dare, "Well, if you insist…" he walked over to Kat, scooping her up into his arms, "Told you so."

She shrieked as he spun her around, causing her to hold on just that much tighter.

"If you drop me…" she yelled as they spun faster, letting out little un-Kat-like yelps.

"Me? Drop you? Never."

"Good boy."

"I am no dog, Kitty. Just for that I should drop you right here…" he said, pretending to let her fall.

She squirmed, and Berto finally let her down, grinning playfully. She returned the grin, creeping up on him like the animal her name so greatly resembled.

"Bee?"

"Yes Katherine?"

She pounced, tapping him on the arm, "Tag! You're it!" she ran, calling over her shoulder, "And don't call me Katherine!"

Berto laughed brightly, tearing after her, "You are insane!"

"Who's more insane? The chaser? Or the chasee?"

"Good point. We've been spending way too much time with Max and Rachel!" he called, rounding a bend and catching up to her, grabbing her around the waist, "Then again, I don't think Rache ever had to run like this in a dress."

Kat fell forward, and Berto twisted almost expertly so that she fell on him, leaving her dress unscathed. 

"You're going to get yourself bruised, doing things like this."

Kat ignored the comment, and looked down at the two them, "Hmm… ya know this could be taken really badly if somebody walked in on us."

He fought down a choke, "True, but you're the one who'd have to move…"

"Aww… do I have to?"

"I'm not complaining," he said, shy but true.

Kat smiled, kissing his lips quickly. He jolted slightly, surprised, but didn't object. He licked his lips, storing her taste for later.

"Thank you."

She giggled, a sound he'd never heard from her and rolled off, laying on her back in the grass beside him, "Most welcome…" she paused a moment before smiling, "Look, there's Orion."

Berto flushed, not quite sure what to say, and so pointed just bellow Orion, "There's Canis Major…"

"And Seven Sisters…"

"Never thought of you as the constellation type…"

"Never thought you'd leave the lab long enough to be one yourself, Bee."

"_Padre_… my father… he used to take me out when I was little… before…" he said quietly, trailing off.

Kat rolled over, looking at him, concerned, "I'm sorry."

He moved his head, meeting her gaze, "Don't be."

They lay there, silent for long moments, just reading each other's thoughts, before a chill ran through her.

"Wanna walk some more?"

He stood, pulling her up, "Let's… but not before I do this," he said with a smile, taking off his jacket and placing it around Kat's shoulders, "Now… we can go."

"And they say chivalry is dead…" she said, pulling it tightly around her.

"Well, they obviously haven't met me," he said with a soft smile.

He linked arms with Kat, walking slowly down the stone path. Every now and again they would sneak glances at each other, smiling softly. They came across a pond, where Kat immediately jumped on it's edge. The stones were cool under her stocking feet, as she balanced, her arms outstretched. Berto smiled up at her, watching as she spun gracefully about. With her dark attire, she blended perfectly in with the night sky. It was hard to tell where she started and the heavens ended, and that suited him just fine. It was beautiful to watch her play in the night air, the giddy little lightning bugs flitting around her. She turned around and grinned at him, her teeth shining in the absence of light, and offered him her hands. He took them, being pulling up to her side, and looked down into the water. Tiny goldfish swam around happily, looking up at them with open mouths. She laughed, jumping onto one of the stepping stones and turning around to face him. She jumped with such grace above the waters, in such a constrictive dress, he had to look at her awe. The dress helped. She spun on each stone, gesturing for him to follow, and after long periods of consideration he finally hopped after her. It was almost like a dance around the stepping stones, their laughter mingling with the water falling gently around them. They landed on the same stone, and he picked her up by the waist, lifting her into the air. He spun, keeping perfect balance and set her back on her feet.

"You take ballet as a child or something?" she said with a smile.

"Not enough time… but it's another thought."

They grinned, stepping out of the pool and onto the damp evening grass. This night was so perfect. Berto couldn't think of a more perfect night… If only he could get up the nerve to just lean over and kiss her. Just once… lightly on those light pink lips of hers… His thoughts were interrupted by Kat's casual voice.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment? To watch a movie or something? If I don't get out of this dress soon, I'm going to go insane. Well… insaner anyway," she said with a grin.

He laughed, with a nod, starting off towards the lot where their cars were parked.

"Your car or mine?"

"Who's driving?" 

"Me.

"Aww… come on Berto. I'm not that bad a driver!"

"I know the reasons Max won't let you anywhere near _Shadow_. After a perfect night like this… I wouldn't want it ruined by both of us ending up in the medical bay."

"Max won't let me drive his car only because he's a chauvinist. Well, about his car anyway."

"True, _Shadow_ is Max's baby…"

"Rachel and _Shadow_… Hey Bee, what's your baby?"

"Uhh…"

Berto was saved as they arrived at his convertible, Kat easily jumping over the door, even in her skirt. Berto shook his head, opening his door and slipping in. He slid the key into the ignition, and started the car, listening to it roar to life with contentment.

"You know, I was supposed to open the door for you, Kat."

"You were too busy being frozen," she said with a grin, pausing a moment, "She… the car… she sounds good. She purrs sweet."

"I take good care of her."

"Nice to know that you take care of the things that matter to you, Bee."

"I'd take care of you if you'd let me, Kat. But, it's not like you need me anyway."

"Yes I do, and I did. Remember the Mr. Forked Tongue incident?"

"That was more Max than me… he got the venom, I just made the antidote," Berto said with a shrug.

"But you took care of me. All the venom in the world wouldn't have helped me without your care and knowledge. Thank you…"

Berto flushed furiously, "None needed. You were in trouble, and you mean a lot to me. I needed to save you. I wanted to save you."

"You are so sweet…"

"Only telling the truth."

"God help your kids…"

"And what is that supposed to mean, Kat?"

"You're a perfect angel! That usually means your kids will be hellions…"

"Well let's hope the angel gene is recessive and I end up pairing up with one of those spunky, adventurous types or something, who is far from angelic and I wouldn't want it any other way..." said with a smile.

"Why Roberto Martinez, you are a flirt! I would have never know…"

"I… I try?" Berto said shyly.

"And succeeded marvellously," there was a beat before she added, "If you want to get changed in my room, it's no problem."

Berto gulped, "Umm… sure. Save us some time…"

"Thought you'd like that plan."

"I might be a teen genius but I'm still male Kat… besides. Who's flirting now?"

Kat smirked, "I'm always flirting with you. You're just totally oblivious."

Berto grinned, "Another part of being male, so I'm told."

Kat laughed and a long silence drifted over them. It was comfortable, accented by their weariness. When he looked over, Kat's eyes were closed, and she was leaning on hand. He smiled lovingly.

"Precious…"

"I know am," Kat said, opening one eye coyly.

Berto shrugged, "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"You, are, nuts," she said, as they pulled into the parking lot.

He cut the engine, opening the door and hopping out before slidding over the hood of the car. With a flourished gesture he opened Kat's door. She laughed softly.

"They drugged the punch, I swear… That and I've always wanted to do that," Berto said with a grin, "Lead the way."

They made their way up the sets of stairs and arrived at her door. She unlocked it with a quick flick of the wrist, pushing it open and flicking on a switch. She grabbed a pair of boxers and a tank top from a pile of laundry and head towards her room. 

"Bathroom's thatta way, if you want to change."

Berto nodded making his way in and out with his travelling bag, which had seemingly appeared out of no where. When he returned he was donned in a pair of red sweat pants and black t-shirt. She was sprawled out on her bed, flipping through the television channels like a professional surfer. She paused on a channel for a second, before looking up at him.

"Holy Grail?"

"You're a mind reader Kat… A mind reader with great taste too."

She grinned in thanks, as he settled on the floor bellow her. With a roll of her eyes, she pulled him up onto the bed.

"I'm not going to jump you!" she said, adding a quiet mutter, "Unless you want me to…"

"I heard that."

"Heard what?" she said, playing her best innocent look.

He grinned, murmuring, "I wouldn't mind…"

"Okay, that I definitely heard!"

"Heard what?" he replied, mimicking her look from moments before.

"I think you just like to play the shy boy," Cat said with a smile.

"Play?… I… I would know… anything about…" he sighed, looking to the sky, "I could use a witty comment about now!"

Kat tilted her head, watching him, "You are quite the enigma Berto… You're shy boy one moment, and flirt the next."

"It's okay…" she paused a moment before turning to him, "I never did teach you the last part of dancing… wanna learn?"

"I have a feeling I do."

She smiled, leaning in and softly kissing him. He tried not to tremble too much, returning the gesture. They pulled away after a moment, watching each other's faces.

"That was… nice…" Kat said.

"You need to extend your vocabulary Kat… that way more than nice."

"Well how would you describe it?"

"Breathtaking."

She snuggled in close, leaning herself onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. They half watched the movie, more enjoying each other.

"This is nice…" Kat said suddenly.

"There you go with that nice thing again…" Berto said, teasingly.

"Well it is."

"I just keep hoping this isn't some very twisted dream to make me feel all jumbled and confused in the morning."

Kat turned and kissed him again.

"Does that prove it?"

"Yep. That'll work."

Kat suddenly reached down, pulling the blankets at her feet over the two of them, as they slid down into a laying position.

"You're warm…"

"You're beautiful… but somehow I don't think those fit into the same catigory."

"Well you're absolutely adorable. I don't know how you managed to not have a girlfriend until now."

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Uh huh."

"Good," Berto said, stiffling a yawn, "Watch out, or I might fall asleep before you do…"

Kat flicked off the television, and reached over for the lights, turning them off.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Works for me."

Kat closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep against Berto. He smiled softly, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table beside him. Kissing Kat's forehead softly, he took one last look at her.

"Sweet dreams, Precious…"

With that he closed his eyes… and fell asleep.

__

Well did you figure out who the sequel would be about? Let me give you another hint. They disappeared during the beginning of the fic! So the clues are… It would not be Kat and Berto, and they disappeared in the beginning. I think that's easy enough. Well, I'm going to sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow. Darn. NIGHT! Oh! READ! REVIEW!! WHOO!! *hugs all around*


End file.
